Ne Jamais
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Temperance et Seeley ont un désacord... mais ils ne se parlent plus. Que ce passeratil quand l'un d'eux dirsparait sans laisser de trace ? Pour le savoir à vous de lire...
1. Chapter 1

Titre « Ne Jamais… »

Auteur : Steph : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…

**Note de l'auteur** : ceci est ma première fic sur « Bones », j'espère que vous apprécierez et qu'elle n'est pas trop mal écrite. J'espère aussi respecter l'esprit de la série. J'adore Temperance Brennan, sa façon d'être et sa façon de voir les choses. Elle permet aux victimes de trouver la paix, et je pense, une certaine sérénité. Et Booth qui pourrait ne pas l'aimer lorsqu'il enfile son armure pour Brennan comme dirait Angela.

Je voudrais aussi remercier Kathy Reichs d'avoir créé le personnage de Brennan et j'adore ses livres, je trouve aussi qu'elle fait un métier magnifique même s'il est très dur et qu'elle ne doit pas voir de belles choses tous les jours.

Grands mercis à ma fleur et ma puce pour la béta lecture !

Feedback : Et bien, je les adore bien évidemment – qui ne les aimerait pas ? Mais s'il vous plaît seulement si vous respectez mon travail parce que cela demande beaucoup de temps et d'énergie de construire une histoire. J'adore écrire, je ne permettrai à personne de m'en décourager, jamais. Je n'ai pas de problème avec les lecteurs qui préféraient ne pas la lire, mais j'en ai vraiment un avec ceux qui écrivent des mails irrespectueux uniquement parce qu'ils n'ont pas la fin qu'ils auraient voulu avoir. Si vous voulez me communiquer ce que j'aurais pu écrire de mieux dans l'histoire que j'ai écrite, vous êtes toujours les bienvenus pour me le faire savoir. Mais si tout ce qui vous intéresse est de vous lancer dans une diatribe sur mon travail, je vous en prie, faites-le mais en privé, d'accord ? Merci.

**Appartement de Temperance Brennan**

**Washington, D.C.**

Temperance Brennan était assise dans son canapé à réfléchir. Elle était sur le point de partir en vacances, loin de Washington, loin de tout ce fichu stress, alors pourquoi ne se sentait-elle pas plus légère et heureuse ?

Un livre était posé sur le canapé à côté d'elle mais elle était incapable de se concentrer dessus. Pourtant c'était un livre de son auteur favoris, Kathy Reichs « Secret d'outre tombe » enfin elle l'avait acheté en version originale car elle trouvait que la traduction dénaturait souvent une histoire. Mais rien à faire : pas moyen de se concentrer.

Ses pensées allaient toujours vers l'agent spécial du FBI, Seeley Booth. Ils s'étaient accrochés tous les deux à cause d'une affaire qu'ils ne voyaient pas du même œil. Tempe ne voyait que le côté scientifique et Booth, lui, avait une vision plus émotionnelle de l'enquête.

Seeley Booth avait été très affecté, pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils retrouvaient des ossements mais cette fois-ci…

Les ossements avaient été retrouvés la cave d'une vielle maison abandonnée, enfermés dans une caisse de bois assez grande. Une caisse d'environ deux mètres de longueur et d'environ un mètre cinquante de hauteur. Celle-ci était cadenassée.

Des gamins bravant l'interdit, comme le font souvent les plus jeunes, l'avaient découverte et bien sûr ils l'avaient ouverte. Que pouvait-il y avoir de mal à ouvrir une caisse dans une maison abandonnée ?

Lorsque les jumeaux, Jason et Nick Cameron, avaient réussi à briser le cadenas et avaient tant bien que mal levé la paroi de la caisse qui faisait office de couvercle, ils étaient d'abord resté pétrifiés avant de hurler de peur à la vue de ce que contenait l'énorme boîte de bois. Nick Cameron en avait même mouillé son pantalon.

Tous deux s'étaient enfuis de la maison en quatrième vitesse et avaient prévenu leurs parents qui avaient immédiatement appelé la police, qui à son tour avait fait appel au FBI. Seeley Booth se rendit sur les lieux en même temps que toute une équipe d'agents qui avaient délimité la zone de crime en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

Brennan arriva sur les lieux en compagnie d'Angela Montenegro et de Zach Addy. Ils descendirent à la cave.

« Bones. »

« Bonjour, Booth. Qu'est-ce que l'on a ? »

« Voyez vous-même. »

Angela ne bougea pas pendant que Temperance monta sur les petites caisses normalement remplies de fruits et qui avaient été retournées afin de pouvoir atteindre le haut de la caisse.

Lorsqu'elle vit ce que contenait la caisse, Tempe resta quelques secondes immobile à contempler le spectacle. Il avait beau être horrible, il était également touchant.

Deux squelettes entrelacés : l'un en position assise qui tenait un squelette plus petit qui avait ses petites jambes encerclées autour de la taille de l'adulte, le reste du squelette était pelotonné contre le torse de l'adulte. Comme s'il cherchait du réconfort.

Angela qui observait son amie de plus bas avait remarqué qu'elle contemplait la scène devant elle, ce qui n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier d'habituel chez elle.

« Chérie, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Mmmm ? Oui, pourquoi ? » Répondit-elle à son amie, en la regardant d'un air confus.

« Parce que cela fait au moins cinq minutes que tu regardes le contenu de cette caisse sans bouger. »

3


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire.**

Angela observait toujours son amie qui semblait littéralement subjuguer par ce qu'elle voyait, Temperance avait beau être sa meilleure amie parfois ce n'était pas toujours facile de la cerner.

Angela se tourna alors vers Booth et lui demanda : « Vous avez vu le contenu de cette boite ? »

A cette question Angela vit une immense tristesse apparaître dans les yeux de l'agent du FBI.

« Booth ? Tout va bien ? »

« Oui tout va bien, Angela, ne vous en faites pas. »

Elle n'insista pas, la réaction de Booth et l'immense tristesse qu'elle avait décelée dans ses yeux lui en avait assez dit pour le moment.

« Tempe, tu comptes reste percher là, toute la journée ? »

« Non, c'est juste qu'il y a quelque chose de fascinant dans la façon dont les corps sont positionnés… »

Booth mit une main sur son visage. Elle le rendait dingue, il y a des moments il n'arrivait vraiment pas à la comprendre…

**Institut médico-légal, Jefferson**

**Washington, D.C.**

Les deux corps avaient été ramenés à l'institut – enfin ce qu'il en restait – pour le moment, aucun des corps d'avaient été identifiés. Ils n'avaient même pas été séparés.

Zach Addy, Jack Hodgins ainsi que Goodman avaient été surpris lorsqu'ils avaient vu les corps enlacés arriver.

Qui avait bien pu les emprisonner et pourquoi avait-on fait une telle chose ? Une telle monstruosité ? C'était les questions que tous se posaient, même si aucun d'eux ne les formulaient à haute voix.

Quelques heures plus tard, après que les deux corps aient été séparés, et que les os aient été soigneusement nettoyés par Zach, l'équipe pu déterminer – enfin plus particulièrement, le Dr. Temperance Brennan, pu définir par la taille des os et la forme en cœur de l'os pelvien qu'il s'agissait d'un homme.

De plus, le basin formait plus ou moins un 'cœur' ce qui renforçait encore plus la thèse, que le squelette était bien celui d'un homme. D'autres analyses tentaient à prouver que le squelette devait avoir entre quarante à quarante-cinq ans, de type caucasien.

Le second squelette, plus petit, était également de type masculin, il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Les clichés radios montraient que les rotules ne se trouvaient où elles le devraient normalement se trouver chez un enfant de cet âge.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils enquêtaient sur une affaire dans laquelle il y avait un squelette d'enfant mais cette fois, il y avait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose d'inexplicable.

Qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi les avait-on enfermés et laissés mourir de la sorte ? Seul un monstre pouvait faire une telle chose.

Qui qu'il soit, il le trouverait peut importe ce qu'il faudrait faire et peu importe le temps qu'ils mettraient, l'assassin ne resterait pas impuni.

Tempe prit le livre qui était posé à coté d'elle, l'ouvrit et commença à lire, mais rien à faire, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et de plus elle relisait sans cesse la même ligne sans la comprendre. Elle, n'insista pas. Elle referma le livre tout simplement, et le posa sur la petite table de salon.

Il manquait quelque chose dans l'appartement… Temperance réfléchit quelques instants, puis réalisa ce que c'était. Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la ranger de CDs, laissant courir son index sur chacun d'eux comme si elle jouait du piano, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'envie précise, elle voulait juste entendre quelque chose.

Son doigt s'arrêta sur le CD de Foreigner, celui que Booth lui avait offert quelques semaines après le fameux incident où elle avait bien faillit finir sa vie dans un entrepôt torturé et exposé à des chiens qui aurait fini par la dévorer.

Elle n'aurait plus été très jolie à voir mais Seeley l'avait sauvée juste à temps. Il était toujours là quand elle avait besoin de lui, même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais vraiment.

Depuis que Booth était entré dans se vie, Temperance Brennan, avait changée, elle allait plus souvent sur le terrain et se rendait compte qu'il y avait autre chose dans la vie en dehors du travail, en dehors de l'institut médico-légal. Elle l'avait toujours su, mais elle en prenait pleinement conscience à présent.

_Mais pourquoi donc Booth semble-t-il hanter tes pensées aujourd'hui ? _

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parler, il y avait une tension palpable entre eux. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Pourquoi le fait qu'ils ne se soient pas parler depuis plusieurs jours la gênait autant ? Elle ne l'avait pas vu non plus et il n'avait pas appelé. Elle avait une sensation étrange qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer comme si… elle avait soudain l'étrange sensation que quelque chose était arrivé à Booth.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Appartement de Seeley Booth **

**Washington, D.C.**

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et si tout ça n'était que pure invention de ma part ? et si tout simplement il ne voulait plus te voir ? non… rappelle-toi en Louisiane, tu lui avait dit de ne pas venir et il est venu tout de même, ce n'est pas parce que nous nous sommes dites des blessantes qu'il ne voudrait plus me voir, Booth n'est pas comme ça._

Elle entra dans l'appartement de son partenaire avec la clé qu'il lui avait donné au cas où, un jour, il arriverait quelque chose, qu'il soit emmené à l'hôpital aux urgences ou quelque chose du genre.

Temperance elle aussi lui avait confié une clé de son propre appartement pour les mêmes raisons.

Brennan inséra la clé dans la serrure et la fit tourner vers la gauche jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit lui indiquant que la porte de l'appartement était déverrouillée. Retirant la clé et posa l'autre main sur le bouton de la porte qu'elle fit aussi tourné doucement afin de pouvoir l'ouvrir.

Tempe poussa doucement la porte. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir.

« Booth ? »

Aucune réponse. Elle s'aventura plus loin dans l'appartement et l'appela encore « Booth ? »

Toujours rien, aucune réponse. L'appartement était étonnement silencieux. Elle tâtonna le mur doucement à la recherche de l'interrupteur. Brennan alluma, rien ne semblait anormal, tout était en ordre même le lit était fait.

Par acquit de conscience, elle continua son exploration de l'appartement. Rien ne paraissait avoir bouger, pourtant, cette impression qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, ne voulais pas la quitter.

Que dirait-il déjà ? Qu'il le sent dans ses tripes. Et bien oui, elle le sentait dans ses tripes. Il était arrivé quelque chose. Le seul problème, c'est que rien dans son appartement n'indiquait quoi que ce soit tentant à prouver qu'elle avait raison.

Toutes ses affaires se trouvaient dans leur placard, tout était rangé. Elle se dirigea vers la ensuite vers la cuisine.

Rien de différent, tout était en ordre. Tempe se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre à coucher de Booth, elle s'arrêta devant la porte entrebâillée. « Booth ? »

Aucune réponse. Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis une autre, et posé la main droite sur la porte afin de la pousser doucement. Rien non plus. Rien n'avait bougé elle entra dans la chambre un peu gênée d'entré ainsi dans l'intimité de son partenaire et ami.

Pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer, Brennan ressentit le besoin de faire le tour du lit, elle s'essaya ensuit dessus et soupira.

_Oh Booth…_ elle se prit la tête entre les mains et ses coudes étaient soutenus par ses genoux.

Et maintenant ?

Brennan n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle devait faire—le retrouver mais comment ? Elle n'avait toujours aucune preuves et se fier uniquement… comment dirait Booth déjà ? A ses tripes ce n'était vraiment son truc.

Mais pourquoi serait-il parti de cette façon sinon ? Non, ce n'était pas lui, ça et puis il ne laisserait jamais son fils. Parker comptait bien trop pour lui, il suffisait de voir comment il agissait avec lui pour le comprendre.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Temperance Brennan se sentait perdue. Elle prit son mobile dans sa poche et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie. Angela décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

« Angela Montenegro… »

« Angela. » commença, Tempe.

Angela sentie les muscles de son dos se durcir doucement au son de la vois de son amie. Elle n'était pas la vois forte de personnalité qu'elle avait habituellement. Pas du tout même elle en était bien loin.

« Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Booth…. »

Angela fronça les sourcils à la réponse que lui avait donner Temperance.

« Quoi, Booth ? »

« Il a disparu… »

« Quoi ? Comment ça, il a disparu ? Tu en es certaine ? » Lui demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Oui, mais je n'ai aucune preuve tangible. »

« Mais alors comment peux-tu en être aussi certaine ? »

Brennan soupira et se leva pour sortir de la chambre cela ne servait à rien de rester ici elle ne trouverait rien de plus. Quelques instant plus tard elle était devant sa voiture.

« Angela pourrais-tu me rejoindre au Wong Foo ? »

« Bien sûr, chérie, je règle juste quelques petites choses et j'arrive. Dans une demi-heure ? »

« Oui, je t'attends. »

Raccrochant son mobile, elle prit ses clefs de voiture et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière coté conducteur lorsqu'elle aperçu quelque chose sur le par brise coincé sous un essuie-glace.

Elle s'approcha pour voir. Tempe pensait tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un prospectus, quoique l'heure paraisse un peu bizarre pour distribuer des prospectus.

Brennan ne su trop pourquoi, mais elle prit une paire de gens en latex qu'elle gardait toujours dans une poche de sa veste au cas où quelque chose arriverait, une habitude qu'elle avait prise, il y a bien longtemps.

Elle se rapprocha vers l'avant de sa voiture. Souleva doucement l'essuie-glace sous lequel se trouvait une enveloppe.

L'enveloppe était blanche de taille standard, elle était vierge de toute écriture sauf pour son nom et prénom « Temperance Brennan » c'est tout ce qu'il y avait d'écris sur cette enveloppe.

Elle entreprit de l'ouvrir doucement pour ne pas l'abîmer, de ses doigts elle prit lentement le feuillet qu'elle contenait. Le déplia et lu :

**« Joy, **

**si tu veux revoir ton meilleur**

**ami vivant. Je te conseille d'arrêter l'enquête **

**sur laquelle tu travailles. Et si tu veux qu'il reste **

**entier n'en parle à personne. »**

Brennan eu tout à coup l'impression désagréable de suffoquer. Ses craintes venaient de se confirmer. Seeley avait bien disparu. On l'avait kidnappé. Mais comment ? C'est un ancien sniper et il sait se battre…

Temperance reprends-toi ! L'important n'est pas de savoir comment on l'a kidnappé. L'important c'est de le retrouver !

Repliant soigneusement le feuillet pour le replacer dans l'enveloppe, Temperance prit ensuite un mouchoir dans son autre poche et y plaça ce qui était devenu un indice. Oui un mot du ravisseur pouvait recéler des indications précieuses.

Ensuite elle replia doucement le mouchoir se l'enveloppe qu'elle fait glisser ensuite dans une poche de sa veste.

Tempe était résolue de retrouver son meilleur ami. Peu importait ce qu'elle devrait faire pour cela. Elle le retrouverait. Seeley Booth, l'avait déjà tellement aidé. Parfois il suffisait qu'il soit là pour qu'elle reprenne espoir sur une affaire qui semblait patauger. Il avait toujours les mots pour la rassurer.

Maintenant c'était a elle de l'aider.

Elle s'installa derrière le volent dans sa voiture et roula en direction du Wong Foo. Angela serait que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle a un sixième sens pour ce genre de truc, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'elle savait seulement, Tempe le lui avait au téléphone il avait maintenant vingt minutes.

Que fallait-il faire ? Elle ne voulait pas arrêter de travailler sur cette affaire et ne le pouvait pas non plus mais la vie de Booth était en danger. Si il devait lui arriver quelque chose, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

4


	4. Chapter 4

**Une semaine plutôt, **

**Bureau fédéral J Edgar Hoover **

**Washington, D.C.**

Seeley Booth était assis derrière son bureau en train de serrer une balle molle dans sa main comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux. Comment pouvait-on brûler un enfant ? Un enfant ne demande jamais à venir au monde et pourtant il y est amené de force. Dans le meilleur des cas il est conçu dans l'amour mais parfois, il arrivait que l'enfant soit un accident—un peu comme l'était Parker, mais cela n'empêchait ni Seeley ni Rebecca de l'aimer plus que tout.

Et parfois il arrivait également que l'enfant ne soit pas désiré du tout. Ça c'était le pire. La vie pour ces enfants-là devenait souvent un enfer, faisant ensuite les pires des bêtises dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention le plus souvent. Une attention jamais accordée durant leur enfance.

Seulement dans l'affaire qui les préoccupait, cela ne semblait pas être le cas. D'après la position qu'avaient les corps, ils semblait se connaître, Booth en était intiment convaincu, c'était peut-être même un père et son fils, mais ça seul un test ADN pourrait le confirmer. Et le résultat de ce test n'était pas encore arrivé. L'analyse était en court.

Cette histoire était en train de le rendre fou. Ils n'avaient rien. Pas d'identité rien du tout, nada. Tout ce dont ils étaient certains était que les victimes étaient un homme et un petit garçon.

Les fouines travaillaient d'arrache pieds comme toujours mais cela n'allait pas assez vite pour Booth. Il était toujours en train de malaxer sa balle lorsque son mobile se mit à sonner.

« Oui, agent, Booth. »

[« Booth, est-ce que l'on pourrait se voir ? Il faut que je vous parle. »

« Bones, tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

[« Oui, ne vous en faites pas, il faut simplement que je vous parle. »

« J'arrive dans dix minutes à l'endroit habituel. Ça vous va ? »

[« Oui, très bien. » Temperance ferma alors son mobile mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

Booth fixa son mobile pendant quelques instants avant de le refermer. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il en était certain.

Dix minutes plus tard, Seeley Booth et Temperance Brennan étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre sirotant un café. Brennan paraissait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Bones, qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

« Mais rien, pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ? »

« A d'autres, Bones, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, vous semblez à des milliers de kilomètres. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est cette affaire. C'est exactement pour cela que je ne veux pas d'enfant. Comment peut-on vouloir élever un enfant dans un monde aussi pourri ? Cet enfant a été brûlé, Booth. Brûlé ! » Elle avait les yeux brillants de larmes.

« Je sais, Temperance, je sais. »

« Et vous vous demandez encore pourquoi je ne veux pas d'enfants ? »

Brennan avait posé une main sur la table. Booth tendit une main lui aussi et la posa sur celle de la jeune femme. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle avait de si beaux yeux, si expressif. Le cœur de l'agent du FBI se serra lorsqu'il y vit l'immense tristesse qu'elle ressentait.

Il aimerait tant pouvoir lui montrer qu'il y encore de belles choses dans monde que tous les bébés ou enfants ne deviennent pas obligatoirement des assassins en puissance.

Lorsque Parker est né il avait la peur de sa vie. Lui, Seeley Booth était devenu père, il ne savait pas comment réagir avait ce tout petit être parfait, sans défense. Il était terrifié et pourtant lorsque l'infirmière le lui avait donné pour le tenir dans ses bras, il ne savait rien du plus, mais ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'il ferait tout pour le protéger. Parker était une partie de lui, et son cœur lui appartenait déjà. Il était si petit et tout fripé. Il l'avait regardé et lui avait sourit.

« Bones, tous les bébés, ne deviennent pas des monstres. » lui fit-il remarquer, doucement.

« Je le sais, Booth, mais je refuse de prendre ce risque. »

La réponse que venait de lui donner sa partenaire et amie, lui brisa le cœur. Booth répondit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Influencé par la tristesse et la colère.

« Ce sont des gens comme vous qui seront responsable de l'extinction de la race humaine. Penser comme vous le faites, ne vaut pas mieux que de tuer. »

Surprise, et choquée par ce que venait de lui dire son ami, Brennan, ne répondit rien, elle sentie une perle solitaire rouler le long de sa joue. Seeley Booth retira sa main et se leva, laissa de quoi payer l'addition et parti sans se retourner.

Temperance Brennan était restée assise sans bouger, fixant la porte vitrée que venait de franchir l'agent du FBI. Elle se sentait tout à coup vidée comme si la moindre petite particule de vie qu'elle possédait en elle s'était volatilisé.

Les paroles de Booth l'avait vraiment blessé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme et son cœur. _Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il dit une chose pareille ?En plus, je ne lui ai rien dit de ce que j'aurais dû lui dire._

Se levant doucement et sortie et prit sa voiture pour retourner à l'institut médico-légal de Jefferson. À partir se ce jour-là, Temperance Brennan n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de son partenaire, l'agent du FBI Seeley Booth.

**Wong Foo's**

**Washington, D.C.**

**Aujourd'hui**

Angela Montenegro était assise au bar, en train de siroter une Margarita, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée et aperçue sa meilleure amie.

« Ma chérie ! » l'appela, Angela en agitant la main.

Brennan fit un petit sourire et s'avança vers elle, elle fit qu'un tabouret était libre juste à coté d'elle et s'assaya. Le barman, lui demanda se qu'elle prenait, mais Tempe ne voulait rien. Angela fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne veux rien ? »

« Non. Ce n'est parce qu'on est dans un bar que je suis forcément obligée de prendre quelque chose. »

_Oh oh__… quelque chose cloche. Ce n'est pas de l'habitude de Brennan ça._

« Toujours aucun signe de vie de Booth ? »

« Ne dit pas ça ! » s'emporta légèrement Tempe.

« Brennan, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. Excuse-moi de t'avoir répondu comme ça. »

« Dr. Temperance Brennan, vous savez bien que vous ne pouvez rien me cacher. Alors tu ferais tout aussi bien de me le dire tout de suite. »

Bones soupira lourdement.

« Suis-moi » demanda-t-elle à son amie et elle se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Brennan vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne et entraîna Angela à l'intérieur.

Angela la regarda d'un air surpris. « Chérie mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Après avoir fermer la porte des toilettes à clé, Temperance sorti l'enveloppe enveloppé d'un mouchoir de sa poche en faisant très attention ensuite elle déplia la feuille afin qu'Angela puisse lire.

L'endroit n'était certes pas l'idéal mais là elle était quasi certaine qu'elle ne risquait rien pour la vie de Booth.

Brennan replia ensuite à nouveau la lettre avec toujours autant de précautions avant de la remettre précautionneusement dans la poche de sa veste.

Angela regarda son amie intensément pendant un long moment.

Se sentant soudain mal à l'aise, Temperance lui demanda :

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Dans le message qu'il t'adresse, il t'appelle, Joy. C'est bien ton vrai prénom, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le docteur Brennan sentie un frisson lui parcours le dos.

_Seigneur… il n'y a pas dans de monde que ça qui est au courant que mon vrai nom et en réalité Joy Keanan. De plus son la tombe de ma mère, j'ai fais gravé le nom de Christine Brennan__. Une vague de panique la submergea alors. Et si… non ce n'était pas possible…_

Temperance déverrouilla la porte des toilettes et se mit à courir alors que des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. « Temperance ! »

Elle porta une main a sa bouche tout en traversant le Wong Foo's en courant. Elle fallait qu'elle sorte, elle avait besoin d'air et tout de suite.

Une fois, dehors elle s'appuya contre un mur avec une main et se pencha en avant submerger par la nausée, elle sortie tout ce qu'elle avait avalé. Une chose qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Quelque part à des centaines de kilomètres de là,**

**Sur une route déserte.**

« Mais enfin, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait l'enlever ? »

« Parce qu'il est la personne, la plus proche d'elle. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais de sa meilleure amie ? »

« Crétin ! Ça m'étonnerait fortement que Temperance soit amoureuse de sa meilleure amie. L'amour fait faire n'importe quoi, et je peux t'assurer qu'elle viendra le chercher. »

Son interlocuteur le dévisagea sans vraiment comprendre.

« Laisse tomber, tu ne comprends décidément rien à rien. C'est à se demander comment tu es sorti avec elle. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. » répondit le plus jeune des deux.

L'autre le regarda un instant exaspéré. « Tu as raison, ça ne change strictement rien du tout ! Mais il me semble que lorsque tu t'es embarqué avec moi, c'était parce que tu voulais te venger de ce qu'elle t'avait fait, non ? »

« Oui, mais je ne voulais tuer personne et ici, c'est ce que tu veux faire. »

Booth se réveilla doucement. Son visage était crispé par la douleur. Il avait un horrible mal de crâne. Il faisait noir. Nuit noir. Seeley essaya de tendre ses jambes mais il n'y arriva pas. Ses pieds s'étaient heurtés à quelque chose sitôt qu'il avait essayé, pareil pour le haut de son corps, impossible de bouger.

Ses poignets le faisaient également souffrir, sa bouche était sèche, sa lèvre inférieure lui piquait. Seeley était légèrement désorienté. Mais d'après ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il avait voulu tendre ses jambes puis le haut de son corps, il pensait qu'il était dans un coffre de voiture. Il tendit les mains au-dessus de lui et là aussi, il entra quasi directement en contact avec quelque chose de dur et à en juger par la structure cela devait être du métal.

Du sang. Il reconnaissait l'odeur du sang. Sa tempe gauche le faisait souffrir et il avait l'impression que quelque chose collait dessus. Mais comment et pourquoi avait-il donc atterri ici dans ce coffre ?

_Temperance… seigneur pourvu qu'elle n'ait rien et qu'ils ne lui aient rien fait. Et dire que la dernière fois que l'on s'est parlé, je lui ai dit des horreurs. Mais pourquoi je lui ai dit « Ce sont des gens comme vous qui seront responsables de l'extinction de la race humaine. Penser comme vous le faites, ne vaut pas mieux que de tuer. » Je n'aurais jamais dû. C'est la colère qui m'avait fait parler, rien de plus. Je ne lui ai même plus parlé après ça. Booth, tu n'es qu'un triple idiot. D'accord, cela t'a blessé qu'elle ait dit ça mais elle ne méritait pas que tu la traites comme ça. Imbécile que tu es. Déjà que tu es un des seuls de qui elle accepte certaines choses…_

_Oh, non… Parker. _

Booth sentit une vague de panique l'envahir sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'arrêter.

Angela sortit en courant du Wong Foo's elle aussi, s'arrêtant une fois dehors lorsqu'elle aperçut son amie toujours penchée en avant. Angela s'approcha d'elle doucement et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ma chérie, est-ce que ça va ? »

Temperance leva la tête pour regarder Angela. Son visage avait pali et ses yeux avaient rougi à cause de l'effort qu'avait dû fournir son corps pour vomir.

« Non, Angie, ça ne va pas du tout. » lui répondit-elle alors qu'elle sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

« Tu ne veux pas retourner à l'intérieur comme ça tu pourras te rasseoir ? » demanda-t-elle doucement à son amie en l'observant, compatissante.

« Non, Angela, je ne veux pas m'asseoir. Je ne veux pas rentrer, je veux rester dehors ou je sens que je vais étouffer. Tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver Booth ! » cria-t-elle presque à Angela.

« Ma puce, je sais que tu as horreur de la psychologie mais là… dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? »

Temperance inspira profondément avant de répondre à son amie alors que des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues.

« Cela fait une semaine que l'on ne s'est pas parlé, ni vu. »

Angela Montenegro la regarda étonnée et surprise. « Quoi ? Comment ça, cela fait une semaine que vous ne vous êtes pas parlé ? »

Brennan porta la main à son nez qui commençait à couler. Angela ne dit rien et entra au Wong Foo's pour en ressortir deux minutes plus tard, après avoir payé leurs boissons, avec son sac à main et celui de son amie.

Ouvrant son sac, Angie remua dedans et en sortit un mouchoir qu'elle tendit à Tempe.

« Tiens, chérie. »

« Merci » répondit la jeune femme d'une voix brisée.

Brennan reprit une profonde inspiration et commença :

« C'est à cause de l'affaire sur laquelle on travaille. Celle où l'on a retrouvé les deux squelettes enlacés dans une caisse… »

« Oui, celle où on a toujours rien sur quoi se baser pour vraiment commencer. Et alors ? »

« Je voulais lui parler pour voir si on ne pouvait pas trouver quelque chose pour pouvoir avancer de quelque façon que ce soit. Mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion… » Sa voix s'estompa.

« En ensuite ? » pressa doucement Angela ?

Temperance prit une nouvelle fois une profonde inspiration avant de répondre. « J'étais perdue dans mes pensées et il m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas. J'ai voulu éviter la question en lui disant qu'il n'y avait rien, mais tu sais comme il est… »

Angela ne put réprimer le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres et hocha la tête de manière affirmative.

Tempe continua ensuite : « Je lui ai dit que cette affaire était une des raisons précises pour lesquelles je ne veux pas d'enfants. Il a alors essayé de me faire comprendre que tous les enfants ne deviennent pas des monstres ou des assassins… »

« Il a raison, Brennan, tu sais. Certains deviennent médecins, écrivains, d'autres chercheurs, ou encore archéologues. On ne sait jamais comment les choses vont évoluer pour chacun. Si on fait de son mieux, on ne peut rien se reprocher, chérie. Lorsque l'on devient parent, on lui inculque des valeurs et en grandissant il fait ses propres choix. On peut les influencer mais, au final, ce sera à lui de choisir sa route que se soit celle des ténèbres ou celle de la lumière… et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? »

« Je lui ai dit que cela ne changeait rien à ma décision et quelque chose dans son regard s'est éteint. » De nouvelles larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues mais elle se força à continuer son récit.

« Et il a répondu que c'était à cause de personnes comme moi que la race humaine finirait par s'éteindre et il est parti sans se retourner. »

Angela sentit la tristesse l'envahir.

_A force de s'aimer, ces deux-là finiront par se détruire. Ils sont trop fiers. Temperance ne met jamais en doute son propre jugement et dans ce qu'elle fait, elle est excellente car elle prend de la distance par rapport aux victimes afin de ne pas être submergée par les émotions. Mais depuis que Booth fait partie de sa vie, les choses ont changé sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte._

_Pour le moment, il faut laisser au temps le temps de faire son œuvre. Mais leur amour finira par trouver le chemin vers leurs cœurs._

« Temperance, tu permets que je te parle franchement ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Que se serait-il passé si ta mère avait pensé comme toi ? Qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas avoir d'enfants car elle ne voulait que vous souffriez. Qui aurait rendu justice aux victimes ? »

« Quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Oui, mais il aurait été bien moins bon que toi, ma puce, tu es la meilleure ! Je sais bien que tu ne crois pas à ce genre de concept, mais je crois profondément que chaque chose arrive pour une raison qui nous est inconnue au début parce que ce qui arrive nous paraît injuste. Pareil pour la vérité, elle finit toujours par se faire connaître même si cela prend des années ou même des siècles. »

« Mais, Angela… » s'apprêtait-elle à protester

Angela secoua la tête « Non, pour une fois, essaie un peu de te laisser guider par tes émotions même juste pour 5 petites minutes. Il vaut toujours mieux souffrir que de ne rien ressentir du tout, crois-moi. Tu es ce tu es et je te respecte infiniment, ma puce, mais je peux comprendre la réaction de Booth. » Remarqua-t-elle simplement.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Booth essaya de se rappeler de rester calme. S'il s'énervait trop ou se débattait pour essayer de sortir du coffre, il aspirerait le peu d'oxygène qu'il avait de réserve dans cet espace confiné. Ses poignets lui faisaient un mal de chien, il avait la sensation qu'on les lui coupait avec quelque chose.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Les poignets de Seeley Booth étaient attachés ensemble à l'aide d'un colçon qu'ils avaient apparemment serré au maximum, ce qui lui avait fait une entaille dans les poignets. Les colçons avaient le don de le rendre fou, le plastique était impossible à défaire—la seule chose qu'on pouvait faire c'était se couper les poignets avec—non mais quel genre de personne pouvait bien utiliser des colçons au lieu de ruban adhésif ?

En plus normalement ces petits plastiques s'utilisaient pour attacher deux pièces ensemble, des pièces de chaise roulante par exemple comme l'avait fait un de ses amis lorsque la chaise de son fils commençait à se déglinguer, ou pour simplement fixer le coussin de dossier qui menaçait de fiche le camp Il suffisait de passer une extrémité à travers un anneaux et ensuite de passer cette même extrémité dans l'encoche à l'autre bout du petit plastique et de tirer pour serrer et le tour était joué. La seule façon de les défaire était de les couper.

Booth se força à penser à autre chose et ses pensées allèrent vers son fils, blond comme sa mère, Rebecca. Il aimait tellement être avec Parker, malheureusement, son travail ne lui permettait pas de le voir souvent. Travailler jusqu'à minuit, si ce n'était pas jusqu'à deux heures du matin ne lui permettait pas vraiment de le voir.

Parker était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais faite. Les Week-ends qu'il passait avec lui étaient de vrais moments de bonheur.

Ses pensées dérivèrent ensuite vers Bones.

Temperance Brennan n'était pas une femme comme les autres, elle n'était pas seulement jolie, oh non, et 'jolie' n'était pas un adjectif assez fort pour la décrire. Elle était brillante. Lorsqu'elle vous regarde, c'est comme si ses yeux vous sondent, vous hypnotisent même. Seeley n'avait jamais rencontré de femme comme elle.

Même si souvent elle utilisait des termes un peu trop techniques pour lui, elle ne lui donnait jamais le sentiment qu'elle pensait qu'il valait moins qu'elle. Il se sentait bien en sa compagnie, pourtant ils étaient tous deux diamétralement opposés.

Si Temperance faisait abstraction de ses émotions, c'était justement pour garder son sang froid. Alors pourquoi Angela lui demandait-elle justement de se laisser guider par ses émotions ? C'est justement lorsque l'on se laisse guider par ses émotions que l'on est vulnérable.

« Angela… » commença Tempe.

« Ma chérie, je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Si on se laisse guider par ses émotions, on est vulnérable. Je sais… mais tu es tellement focalisée sur les faits scientifiques que tu en oublies de vivre. S'éloigner pour ne rien ressentir par rapport aux victimes, c'est très bien mais tu fais la même chose avec les personnes vivantes, ma puce. Pas avec moi, c'est vrai mais ça c'est parce que je te connais. Mais avec Booth… »

« Mais pas du tout ! » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Tu le fais parce que tu as peur… »

« Pourquoi j'aurais peur de Booth ? » demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

Angela Montenegro la regarda d'un petit air narquois et un petit sourire en coin se forma sur ses lèvres. « Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être que ce bel étalon, agent du FBI, éveille en toi autre chose qu'une envie physique… » Sa voix s'estompa alors qu'elle scrutait sa meilleure amie.

« Mais enfin, Angela, je n'éprouve aucun sentiment envers Seeley Booth. » répondit-elle vigoureusement à la jeune experte en informatique.

« Brennan, ma puce, à qui essaies-tu de faire croire ça ? »

Le docteur Brennan resta sans voix pendant quelques instants.

_Angela avait-elle raison ? Ai-je de vrais sentiments pour Booth ? C'est vrai que je suis fortement attirée par lui, mais anthropologiquement parlant tout ça n'est qu'une question de phéromones. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ce nœud dans l'estomac et ce vide depuis que je sais qu'il a été enlevé ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne veux qu'une seule chose pour le moment, c'est que Booth me prenne dans ses bras et me dise que tout ça n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar ?_

« Brennan ? » l'appela Angela, mais celle-ci n'obtint aucune réponse.

« Hmmm ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

C'est alors que le docteur Brennan répondit quelque chose à sa meilleure amie qui la surprit elle-même.

« Booth me manque. » murmura-t-elle.

Angie avait les yeux écarquillés. Non ce n'était pas possible, elle avait sûrement mal entendu. Tempe ne pouvait définitivement pas avoir dit ce qu'elle croyait avoir entendu.

« Tu peux répéter, s'il te plait ? »

« Booth me manque. » lui dit Bren alors que des larmes commençaient à lui piquer les yeux.

Le cœur d'Angela Montenegro se serra comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait des larmes briller dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie. Ce qu'elle venait de lui confier avait été très difficile pour Tempe, elle le savait. Temperance avait une réelle peur de l'abandon, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne s'attachait à aucun homme.

_L'enfance marque décidément à vie_,pensa Angela.

Passer une grande partie de sa vie en foyer et familles d'accueils n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler une excellent manière de démarrer dans la vie.

'Démarrer' n'était pas exactement le bon choix de mots vu qu'elle avait une famille mais que celle-ci avait volé en éclat, le jour où les parents de Brennan étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Et son frère l'avait abandonnée peu après. Comment était-on censé se construire alors ?

Pourtant elle avait réussi avec brio, elle était une des meilleurs anthropologues du pays. Le 11 septembre 2001, elle avait aidé à identifier les victimes pendant plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines même. Temperance Brennan excellait dans ce qu'elle faisait et maintenant, elle paraissait si désemparée et fragile.

Ange s'approcha de son amie et lui ouvrit les bras.

« Ca va aller, ma chérie, on va le retrouver tu verras, tu iras bien. » lui dit-elle en frottant la main sur le dos de Brennan.

« Tu n'en sais rien, Angela… » répondit la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante

« C'est vrai. Je n'en sais rien, mais j'ai confiance en Booth, en toi et en la science et en notre équipe de fouines. Mais dis-moi depuis quand paniques-tu toi ?»

Tempe desserra légèrement son étreinte afin de pouvoir regarder Angie dans les yeux. « Je ne panique pas. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne panique pas. »

« Ah non ? »

« Non. »

« Ah bon, j'aurais juré pourtant. »

Bren, lui jeta un regard interrogateur. « Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire. »

« Ça, je n'en doute pas, ma chérie. » sourit doucement Angela.

« Angela, que veux-tu dire ? »

« Rien, chérie, laisse tomber. Je te l'expliquerai plus tard. Ce qui compte maintenant, c'est de retourner à l'institut et d'analyser cette lettre. »

Tempe relâcha complètement son étreinte et acquiesça. Les deux amies se dirigèrent vers leurs voitures respectives et, quelques instants plus tard, elles roulaient en direction de l'institut.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Seeley Booth sentit tout à coup la voiture s'immobiliser, ensuite deux bruits sourds suivirent, il pensa que c'était probablement les deux portes avant de la voiture que l'on refermait. Ses soupçons furent confirmés quelques instants plus tard lorsque le coffre de la voiture s'ouvrit et qu'il en fut extirpé sans grand ménagement.

Hors du coffre, Seeley s'écroula à terre, il tendit les mains devant lui lorsqu'il se sentit tomber en avant et poussa un cri de douleur. Booth ferma les yeux comme s'il avait ainsi pu faire partir la douleur, mais aussi parce qu'il avait été ébloui par la lumière, ses yeux n'étaient pas encore accoutumés après avoir passé tout ce temps dans le coffre.

«On fait moins le malin, hein, Booth?»

Booth ne réagit pas tout de suite, son système nerveux était toujours focalisé sur la douleur que lui avaient provoqué les colçons qui entaillaient sérieusement ses poignets à présent. Du sang frais coulait le long de ses mains et des taches rouges tombaient sur le sol.

«Personne ne te retrouvera jamais ici, Booth.» lui dit un des deux hommes en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans les côtes. Seeley retomba sur le côté en serrant les dents. Mais il ne prononça pas un mot.

Booth connaissait la voix de l'homme qui lui avait adressé la parole mais il n'arrivait pas à remettre une tête sur la voix, ni dans un contexte familier, il avait l'impression cependant qu'il ne l'aimait pas—et pas seulement parce qu'il l'avait enlevé.

«Tu vas finir ta vie ici tout seul, oublié de tous.» renchérit le second kidnappeur.

L'agent du FBI ne réagit toujours pas. Les deux hommes ne comprenaient rien au comportement de Booth, ce n'était pas son genre de n'avoir aucune réaction.

Exaspérés, les deux malfrats le ramassèrent et le traînèrent jusque dans une vielle cabane délabrée qui abritait une table, deux chaises, quelques vivres mais rien de bien extraordinaire, impossible de vivre des semaines avec ça.

Les deux hommes l'assirent sur la chaise. Ils ne défirent ni les liens de ses pieds ni ceux de ses mains. L'un des deux lui asséna un dernier coup de poing. Booth rassembla les dernières forces qui lui restaient et parvint dans un ultime moment de désespoir à agripper celui qui venait de le frapper. «Si je survis, je te jure que tu me le paieras.» marmonna Booth entre ses dents.

Le type se dégagea de l'emprise de Seeley Booth et éclata d'un rire froid, lugubre. Il se dirigea avec son complice vers la sortie et se retourna une dernière fois vers l'agent.

«Adieu, Booth, je te souhaite de mourir cruellement. Personne ne te trouvera jamais ici car personne ne te cherchera plus dans quelques jours…» rétorqua-t-il sur un ton glacial avant de refermer la porte qui menaçait de tomber à tout moment tellement elle était en mauvais état.

Les entendant s'éloigner, il se demanda ce que cet homme avait voulu dire. Pourquoi les gens qu'il aimait ne le chercheraient-ils plus? C'est alors qu'il entendit la voiture démarrer en trombe, ils étaient partis. Le laissant seul Dieu sait où et pour Dieu seul savait combien de temps.

**Pendant ce temps… **

**A l'****Institut médico-légal, Jefferson**

**Washington, D.C.**

Brennan et Angela pénétrèrent dans l'institut en courant, Tempe faisait néanmoins bien attention à la lettre qu'elle avait dans la poche de son manteau. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les marches qui permettaient d'accéder à la plate-forme, elle s'immobilisa et prit une profonde inspiration.

«Zack, Hodgins, laissez tomber ce que vous êtes en train de faire pour le moment.» Zack et Jack, qui avaient les yeux collés sur un microscope, levèrent la tête, surpris. Ils regardèrent tous deux Brennan d'un air interrogateur.

«Hein? Mais comment ça, laisser tomber?» demanda Jack Hodgins.

«Ne discute pas et fais ce que je te demande pour changer!» lui répondit-elle sèchement en introduisant la carte magnétique dans la fente afin de pouvoir monter les marches qui donnaient accès à la plate-forme sans déclencher le système d'alarme.

Surpris par la réaction de Temperance, les deux chercheurs se regardèrent, ensuite Hodgins interrogea Angela du regard. Angela Montenegro ne dit pas un mot mais en revanche, elle fixa Jack intensément et celui-ci comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

«Qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire pour toi, Brennan?»

«Excuse-moi de t'avoir répondu comme ça, Jack.»

«Sans importance» sourit-il alors qu'elle se tenait à côté de lui.

Tempe sortit lentement la lettre, qui était toujours protégée par le mouchoir, de la poche de sa veste. Elle la tendit à son collège et lui demanda de l'analyser en priorité et que ce soit lui qui le fasse et non un autre type du labo. Jack ne dit rien, la regarda simplement dans les yeux et s'exécuta.

«Chérie, tu veux que je fasse quelque chose?»

«Oui, reste avec moi dans mon bureau.Zack, toi, tu vas aider Jack. »

«D'accord.»

Zack était sur le point de partir rejoindre Hodgins mais il avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques jours et il n'en pouvait plus il fallait qu'il la lui pose. Il la regarda et lui demanda:

«Dr. Brennan, vous savez où se trouve l'agent Booth? Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'on ne le voit pas à l'institut.»

Temperance ne répondit pas. Des larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Elle se retourna et descendit les quelques marches et courut quasiment se réfugier dans son bureau.

Angela le regarda, exaspérée. «Zack, va aider Jack, tu veux?» lui dit-elle simplement en lui envoyant néanmoins un regard noir.

Le jeune Addy fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui venait de se produire mais il ne dit rien et alla aider Jack.

Angela décida d'aller voir comment allait son amie et marcha donc en direction de son bureau. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte du bureau de Brennan, celle-ci était fermée, les persiennes baissées. Ce qui indiqua immédiatement au génie de la jeune femme que son amie n'allait vraiment pas bien.

Elle frappa à la porte mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Angie attendit quelques instants avant de poser sa main sur le bouton de porte et, lui faisant exécuter un demi tour sur la droite, elle poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit.

Tenant toujours le bouton dans la main, elle poussa la porte un peu plus.

«Chérie?»

Silence…

«Brennan, ma chérie, je peux entrer?»

Toujours aucune réaction. Angela, inquiète, ouvrit alors complètement la porte et, à sa grande surprise, elle vit que Temperance Brennan était assise par terre dans un coin de la pièce. Ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, elle se tenait la tête, les doigts crispés dans ses cheveux.

Montenegro entra silencieusement dans le bureau et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'approcha de Tempe et s'assit à ses côtés. Attendant quelques instants, elle posa une main compatissante sur le dos de son amie.

«Chérie, ne t'en fais pas, on va le retrouver. Booth est quelqu'un de fort.» dit-elle doucement.

Brennan finit par relever la tête, posant les mains sur ses genoux. Ses yeux étaient humides de larmes.

«Et si on ne le retrouve pas à temps?»

Angie fixa son amie, étonnée. Ce n'était pas normal, Brennan n'était jamais si désemparée. Elle fonçait sans réfléchir et gare à celui qui lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues.

«Brennan, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais ne put sortir aucun mot. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elles entendirent une voix de femme demander où se trouvait le docteur Brennan.

«… et ne me racontez pas d'histoire en me disant qu'elle est occupée ou en déplacement!» hurla quasiment la personne qui la cherchait.

Temperance se leva et se dirigea ensuite vers la porte de son bureau afin de l'ouvrir et de voir qui la cherchait. Bien que la voix lui paraissait vaguement familière, elle n'était pas certaine de l'identité de la personne à qui appartenait cette voix. Tout ce dont elle était certaine, c'était que c'était une voix de femme.

«Rebecca?»

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds tourna la tête en entendant son prénom. Elle ne la salua même pas, visiblement en colère. Rebecca alla droit au but.

«Vous savez où est Seeley?Il n'est pas venu chercher Parker comme il aurait dû le faire.»

«Venez dans mon bureau.» lui répondit Temperance d'un ton las.

Parler à Rebecca, la mère du fils de Booth, n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait envie de faire maintenant. Comment fallait-il lui dire que le père biologique de son enfant avait disparu? Elle regarda son amie qui les suivait dans le bureau du Dr. Brennan.

Angela savait que Tempe aurait besoin d'elle si elle voulait annoncer les choses un peu plus en douceur et non sans détour comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.


	8. Chapter 8

Booth était assis sur une malheureuse chaise dans cette cabane. Enfin… il n'était même pas certain que cela pouvait s'appeler une cabane, c'était tout juste si les planches tenaient debout. Seeley avait froid et soif, il tremblait.

Même s'il ne paraissait pas être blessé gravement, l'agent du FBI avait tout de même perdu pas mal de sang. Il commençait tout doucement à faiblir. Les colçons et les coups répétés avaient fait en sorte qu'il soit à présent dans un tel état.

Pourtant il fallait qu'il tienne, qu'il vive pour revoir son fils. Quelqu'un finirait forcément par le retrouver. Booth devait se raccrocher à cette idée.

De plus, il connaissait Brennan et il savait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas retrouvé. Elle était aussi comme un bulldog qui une fois le morceau attrapé ne le lâchait plus, il espérait juste qu'elle ne mette pas trop de temps à le retrouver.

Au début, leur relation n'était pas ce que l'on aurait pu appeler amicale : Booth était persuadé que Temperance Brennan n'était qu'un rat de laboratoire complètement accaparée par son travail et inconsciente du monde extérieur, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux non plus.

Une rivalité les opposait clairement au début. Pour lui une 'fouine' ne pouvait résoudre un meurtre, alors que les flics si. Et pour elle c'était limite si elle ne le trouvait pas idiot parce qu'il n'était qu'un flic, qu'il soit du FBI ou non. Ce n'est seulement qu'au fil des enquêtes qu'ils avaient commencé à réaliser que leur 'rivalité' était en réalité complémentaire. Ils étaient partenaires.

Brennan avait parfois un parler un peu trop franc et il fallait de temps à autre lui rappeler que les parents des victimes n'étaient pas toujours enchantés d'entendre parler de leur enfant en termes scientifiques et du fait qu'il ait été réduit à l'état de squelette. Booth avait horreur de ce genre de langage car il ne comprenait rien ou presque mais, d'un autre côté, cela faisait partie du charme de Brennan pour lui.

Lui était plus comme Angela, il savait lire dans les gens, savait déceler le mensonge en moins de deux. Lui croyait en la magie, en Dieu, aux sentiments, toutes ces choses auxquelles Temperance Brennan ne croyait pas car pour elle tout cela n'était que molécules, adrénaline, phéromones et croyance inventée par les hommes pour avoir quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

Booth espérait secrètement pouvoir lui montrer qu'aimer vraiment une personne de toute son âme et de tout son cœur ce n'était pas seulement se faire plaisir sexuellement. L'amour représentait bien plus. De plus, lorsque l'on aime vraiment quelqu'un, faire l'amour ne signifie pas uniquement le plaisir physique — réaction engendrée par tout un tas de stimuli biologiques — non l'amour allait bien au-delà de ça. Seeley espérait vraiment pouvoir lui démontrer cela un jour et, qui sait, il arriverait peut-être à la faire changer d'avis sur le sujet de ne pas vouloir d'enfant.

_Brennan, je vous en supplie, ne me laissez pas tomber._ Pensa-t-il.



Rebecca refusait de s'asseoir, elle était agité, furieuse que Booth n'était venu chercher leur fils. Elle faisait quasi les cent pas dans le bureau de Brennan, et cela rendait cette dernière nerveuse comme si elle ne l'était déjà pas assez comme ça.

« Rebecca ? Vous devriez vous asseoir, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »

Rebecca se tourna vers le docteur en anthropologie, le regard furieux. « C'est à cause de vous qu'il n'est pas venu chercher Parker, c'est ça ? Vous couchez ensemble ? J'aurais dû demander la garde exclusive au juge. Il n'est même pas fichu de respecter ses engagements. Booth n'est qu'un… »

« Ça suffit ! Ça suffit, Rebecca ! » Lui hurla Brennan qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Tempe lui mentionna la chaise face à son bureau.

« Maintenant, vous allez gentiment vous asseoir et m'écouter ! » surprise par le ton qu'utilisait, Brennan, Rebecca prit place sur la chaise de libre position en face du bureau de Tempe.

La mère de Parker, l'observa un moment sans rien dire, le regard dur.

_Mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle couche certainement avec lui qu'elle a le droit de me parler comme ça. Madame, je sais tout sur tout, je suis un génie. Ce n'était parce que Parker semblait l'apprécier qu'elle devait être conciliante avec elle._

Brennan inspira profondément, normalement elle n'avait aucun problème à dire ce genre de chose même si elle avait de la compassion envers la famille des victimes, mais cette fois il s'agissait de la disparition de Booth, elle ignorait tout du fait qu'il soit toujours vivant.

« Rebecca, je suis désolée, si je vous ai parue agressive. Mais vous avez tort en ce qui concerne Booth. Il adore son fils et verrait n'importe quoi pour lui et ce n'est ni un idiot, ni un crétin, ni aucun des qualificatifs que vous aviez en tête pour le décrire. »

« Et bien dites-moi, Dr. Brennan, vous avec couchée avec lui ? »

« Booth et moi sommes juste amis. Rien de plus. »

« Bien sûr et vous voulez vraiment me faire avaler ça ? »

« Vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de me cracher votre venin à la figure et vous demander si votre véhémence envers moi à lieux d'être, Rebecca. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous ai fait asseoir dans mon bureau. Si je vous ai fait venir c'est parce qu'il faut que je vous fasse part de quelque chose d'important. Normalement, je ne suis même pas sensé vous le dire, mais j'estime que vous avez le droit de le savoir, vu que vous êtes la mère de son fils cependant vous devez me promettre que vous ne le répéterai à personne. C'est très important ! »

Rebecca observait Brennan comme si des cornes de taureau venait de lui pousser brusquement sur la tête, son regard était toujours dur.

« Quoi ? Que peut-il bien y avoir de si important pour que vous me fassiez venir ici et qu'est ce que vous n'êtes même pas censé me dire exactement ? » Demanda la mère de mère de Parker.

« Seeley a été enlevé, Rebecca. »

« Comment ça enlevé ? Enlevé comme dans kidnappé ? » Rebecca pâlit visiblement. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Oui, c'est exactement ce que je veux dire. » Confirma, Temperance.

« Par qui ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle frénétiquement. Rebecca paniquait à présent.

« J'ignore par qui et pourquoi, Booth a été enlevé, Rebecca. Tout ce que je sais pour le moment, c'est que celui qui a fait ça, savait ce qu'il faisait. Booth n'est pas du genre à ce laissé faire sans réagir, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Et puis ce que vous avez dit au sujet de Booth est foncièrement injuste. Il est vrai que parfois, il est en retard en ce qui concerne ses engagements, mais il s'y tient et Parker est sa raison d'être et vous le savez ! »

« Il faut avertir la police, ainsi que ces collègues du FBI. » réagit soudain l'ex-femme de Booth.

« Non, on ne prévient personne pour le moment. On attend. Mais on n'attend pas sans rien faire. Mais vous vous devriez vous occuper de Parker, et ne lui dites surtout rien, ça va l'affoler et ce n'est pas bon. Je vous promets de vous tenir au courant dès que j'ai la moindre piste, Rebecca. »

Rebecca se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise, et sortie du bureau mais avant de sortir elle se retourna une dernière fois en direction du Dr. Brennan. « Vous trouverez un moyen de le ramener, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tempe ne répondit pas et hocha affirmativement la tête à la place avant que Rebecca ne continue sa route et sorte du bâtiment.

Temperance Brennan ce sentie tout à coup bizarre, elle n'était plus tout à fait certaine qu'expliquer ce qui était arrivé à Booth avait été la meilleure chose à faire même si elle avait estimé que l'ex-femme de l'agent du FBI avait le droit de savoir…

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

Elle se demandait vraiment comment elle allait faire. Booth lui manquait horriblement mais elle se refusait de l'admettre. Seeley était son rocher. C'est certain Temperance Brennan était capable de se débrouiller toute seule et n'avait besoin de personne pour la défendre mais Seeley Booth était comme s'aimait à l'appeler Angela son chevalier en armure.

Brennan, avait reconnue à sa meilleure amie que son partenaire lui manquait mais c'est tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Tempe avait les nerfs à fleurs de peau. Elle se sentait toujours horriblement impuissante. Lorsque Booth était là tout paraissait plus simple. Elle s'occupé des os et lui s'occupait de faire parler les vivants mais maintenant c'était à elle de faire tout le boulot –- quel boulot au fait ? -- elle n'avait rien sur quoi travailler. Il n'y avait pas d'os, rien. Et d'un autre coté elle était bien contente qu'il n'y avait rien cela lui permettait de garder espoir sur le fait qu'il soit encore en vie.

Ce qu'elle ignorait encore c'est que cet espoir s'amenuiserait comme neige au soleil très bientôt

Tempe qui avait suivit Rebecca des yeux depuis la porte de son bureau sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Que ferait-elle si jamais elle ne retrouverait pas Booth ou si jamais le pire devait se produire comment annoncerait-elle que Booth soit mort. Parker serait anéanti.

_Brennan arrête de penser à de telles choses, tu vas le retrouver, tu sais qu'il a confiance en toi. Tu ne veux pas être celle qui ira annoncer que le pire est arrivé a son fils si jamais tu ne le retrouve pas. Ce petit adore son père alors ce que tu dois faire c'est le lui ramené saint et sauf ! C'est sur ça et rien d'autre que tu dois te concentrer, Tempe._

« Angie ? »

Angela qui discutait avec Jack se retourna en entendent prononcer son prénom.

« Oui, ma chérie, j'arrive. »

Et se tourna à nouveau vers Jack Hodgins quelques instants afin de finir la phrase qu'elle était en train de lui dire. Elle lui adressa encore un dernier sourire et puis se dirigea vers le bureau de Brennan.

Temperance, elle se dirigea à nouveau vers sa table de bureau et s'asseya dans son siège.

« Qu'est-ce je peux faire pour toi ? » lui demanda, Angela lorsqu'elle entra dans la piège.

« M'aider à comprendre. » Soupira lourdement, Brennan.

Angela la regarda, le regard plein de question. Devant l'incompréhension visible de son amie celle-ci ajouta : « … ce que tu voulais dire par : Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange ? Dans le message qu'il t'adresse, il t'appelle Joy. C'est bien ton vrai prénom, n'est-ce pas ? » Je n'arrête pas de repenser à ça depuis tout à l'heure… »

Angela prit place dans le fauteuil dans le bureau de Brennan.

« Oui, c'est une chose qui m'a sauté aux yeux directement, intimement même à mon avis car il n'y a pas dix milles personnes qui savent que Joy Keanan est en réalité ton vrai nom, ta véritable identité. » fit-elle remarquer à sa meilleure amie.

« Non, tu as raison. C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, Angie. Ca signifie que l'agresseur de Booth est quelqu'un qui est proche de moi. »

« Ou a été ma chérie. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça veux dire. »

« Chérie, réfléchis, il se peut aussi qu'un homme avec qui tu ai cassé n'ai pas apprécié… » Le reste de la phrase mourut sur les lèvres d'Angela. Cette simple idée la rendait malade.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'un de mes ex à pu faire une chose pareil ? Mais pourquoi ? Ils n'ont aucune raison de faire une chose pareille, voyons. D'après toi, un de mes ex aurait pu enlever Booth mais enfin pourquoi, c'est stupide. »

« Tu sais, les hommes ne sont pas toujours aussi compréhensif qu'on ne le pense. Leur égo est souvent esquinté… »

« Les rivalités sont normales dans notre société, Angela. »

« Je sais mais dans certains cas elles peuvent pousser à commettre des actes répréhensibles. Tu les sais aussi bien que moi. Normalement, c'est toi qui me dirais ce genre de choses. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Temperance Brennan se leva lentement de sa chaise pour contourner le bureau fit les quelques pas nécessaires pour aller s'asseoir près d'Angie. Angela l'observa sa meilleure amie quelques instants. Tempe paraissait ne pas avoir beaucoup dormie ces derniers temps. Des cernes commençaient à se dessiner sous ses yeux.

« Angie, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire depuis que Booth a disparu, c'est comme si je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, j'ai l'impression d'être un automate marchant et faisant les choses sans but précis. Pourquoi quelqu'un que je connais s'en serait prit à Booth ? »

Angela sourit à Brennan et lui dit : « Parce que l'agent du FBI Seeley Booth est bien plus proche de toi qu'aucun homme ne le sera jamais, ma puce. »

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! » sans qu'elle le veuille sa voix était monté d'une octave.

« Tu en es sûr ? Booth t'appelle et tu es prête, tu es toujours là quand il a besoin de toi. Il sait qu'il peut compter sur toi, peu importe la situation ou les circonstances. »

« C'est parce que je peux compter sur lui. Il m'a sauvé la vie Angela. »

« Je sais mais chérie. Et tu as confiance en lui. »

« Non, la confiance est une croyance irrationnelle en quelque chose de logiquement impossible. »

Angela soupira. Elle adorait ça meilleure amie mais parfois elle aurait voulu qu'elle ne soit pas aussi intelligente. L'intelligence de Brennan est un énorme atout et lui permettait d'être la meilleure et d'exceller dans son travail mais par d'autres coté et aspects de la vie du jeune docteur c'était un véritable handicap comme en ce moment.

La jeune artiste avait beau savoir que c'était le mécanisme de défense et de protection de Bren qui c'était mit automatiquement en route mais pour une fois elle aurait appréciée que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Quelle le fasse pour des inconnus d'accord car pour elle c'était un moyen de se protéger pour faire son métier de la meilleure façon possible mais ici il ne s'agissait pas d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, ni d'un tas d'os qu'il fallait qu'elle identifie pour lui rendre un visage et un nom. Il s'agissait de Booth.

« Brennan, ma chérie, je sais que tu agis comme cela pour te protéger mais s'il te plait arrête. Tu me fais froid dans le dos cette fois car tu donnes l'impression d'être je ne sais pas… un robot. Il s'agit de Seeley. »

« Tu sais, le bel étalon… » Commença, Angela.

Brennan se leva brusquement et se mit à crier :

« OUI JE SAIS QUE C'EST BOOTH, ANGELA, C'EST JUSTEMENT POUR CA, JE SUIS TERRIFIEE A L'IDEE QU'ON NE PUISSE PAS LE RETROUVER OU QUE L'ON N'ARRIVE PAS A TEMPS ! »

Angela fut saisie par la réaction de son amie. Elle se mit debout elle aussi et prit Brennan dans ses bras.

« Calme-toi, ma chérie, on va le retrouver, j'en suis convaincue, Booth est quelqu'un de fort. J'ai peur Angie, Booth a toujours été là pour moi… » Brennan sentie des larmes lui piquer les yeux.

« Chuuuutttt, je sais, tout va bien ce passer bientôt tu pourras à nouveau discuter avec lui et lui râler dessus et essayer désespérément de lui faire comprendre que tu as raison sur tel ou tel point. Je te le promets. » La rassura-telle en lui caressant doucement le dos en un geste apaisant.

Angela avait dit ces mots à Brennan en guise de réconfort mais en réalité, elle les avait aussi dits pour se rassurer elle-même. La jeune artiste avait aussi peur que l'anthropologue judiciaire.

S'ils n'arrivaient pas à retrouver l'agent du FBI, Temperance deviendrait folle. Elle ne jamais vu perdre son sang froid comme elle l'avait fait à l'instant. Même si Brennan ne l'admettrait jamais à qui que ce soit, il était évident que Booth éveillait quelque chose en elle.

« Excuse-moi, Angela, je n'aurais jamais du m'emporter comme je l'ai fais. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Elles restèrent encore enlacées quelques instants faisant toutes les deux la même prière silencieuse même si elle ne croyait pas en _'l'ami invisible' _de Booth elle lui adressa une requête en se disant que cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

_Tenez bon Booth ou que vous soyez je vous retrouverez et vous ramènerez ! _

A suivre…

4


End file.
